Hunted
by vlenvlen productions
Summary: Zuko is a lone wolf and is being hunted by the best hunter in the country, Jet. Aang is a endangered bird who is being hunted as well. Together can they escape the hunters? Zuko and Aang are humanlike creatures. Yaoi Rated M for non-con
1. Chapter 1

Zuko was a wolf on the run. He didn't do anything wrong; Azula was the one that caused the trouble. She's the one that attack the villagers. She's the only who attack the cattle and he gets blamed for it. She always made it seem like he did it and now he had the best hunter in the whole country after him. When he thought about how he got tricked this time, the only thing he could say was he was stupid. She had told him that there were the most delicious berries around the cattle so Zuko and Azula went to go eat the berries. When they arrive Zuko indulged himself with the berries while Azula disappeared. When she returned to Zuko, she told him she was heading back to the pack and that Zuko should eat all the berries that he want for he might not get another chance. As he ate the bright red berries, the juices dripped from his mouth. He heard the villagers approaching and the berries juice dropping from his mouth looked like blood. His eyes widened in horror as he began to hear the sound of gunshots being fired. He took off running as the gunshots began to fade in the distance.

Zuko didn't find out until later that a hunter was after him. When he ran away he tried to locate his pack but couldn't find them anywhere. He kept looking at all the spots where they could have been but saw nothing. He ran so much that he began tried so he stopped at a common watering hole and grabbed a quick drink. He didn't notice that a person was slowly approaching him. The person began to set up his shot when a kind bird began to squawk loudly at him. Zuko whipped his head around toward the bird and noticed the hunter. The hunter had short brown hair that looked shaggy with brown eyes to match. His skin was tan and even though he had a gun point at Zuko he had two hooked swords strapped to his back. Zuko let his instincts take over as he ran away as fast as he could. As he ran away the kind bird that helped him out began flying next to him.

The bird had a bald head with arrows lining his head and the rest of his body. He's wings came out of his back instead of begin attached to his arms. The bird had huge eyes and a bright smile. He wore baggy pants and no shirt. The bird began to lead Zuko to safety. Zuko blindly followed the bird because he didn't have a choice. He thought they were going to continue in silence but the bird began to speak.

"My name is Aang and you must have done something pretty horrible to be hunted by Jet," the bird stated.

"I'm Zuko and all I did was eat some berries. Is that a crime?" Zuko complained.

"Jet is the best hunter in the country. I doubt he would be chasing you over some berries. Are you a rare or endangered species like me?" Aang asked.

"No, I'm part of the Fire-fur wolf clan and there are plenty of packs around the world," Zuko replied.

"The Fire-fur wolves? I never heard of them," Aang stated. "Maybe he's chasing you for a prize."

"I'm no trophy," Zuko stated angrily.

Aang tilted his head to the side but didn't respond. The wolf had black hair with a red scar covering his left eye. He looked different which would make him a prize for a hunter. His ears were red and so was his tail. He had paw hands and feet. The only thing he wore was a loincloth around his waist. He had a very muscle chest and toned body. Sweat glistened on his body as he continued to run. Aang could understand why a hunter like Jet would come after a wolf like him. He watched him in silence as Aang directed Zuko to safety.

Zuko was exhausted when Aang finally stopped and perched in a tree. They were in a clearing with oak trees surrounding them. Zuko realized that he was in an area that he didn't recognize. Zuko quickly looked around before collapsing to the floor. When he looked at Aang he noticed that Aang wasn't tired at all. This kind of pissed Zuko off that he seemed weaker than the bird. Thinking this, Zuko stood back up and glared at Aang.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked confused.

Zuko didn't respond but stopped glaring at Aang. Aang decided that he didn't want to continue to stand so he sat down on the ground. Seeing this, Zuko sat down as well. It didn't take long for Zuko to accidently fall asleep. He awoke with a start as he heard Aang screaming. When he opened his eyes he saw Aang falling for the tree and a boomerang flying past him. Aang was on his belly unconscious which let Zuko know that Aang was hit in the back. Zuko charged at Aang and lifted him up. Zuko usually runs on all fours but he couldn't do that with Aang in his arms. He quickly noticed that Aang had blood coming out the back of his head. Zuko panicked at the sight of blood but once again his instincts took over and he began to run as he heard the boomerang coming back to its owner.

Zuko didn't know what to do as he carried the unconscious Aang in an area he had no knowledge of. It seemed like hours of running but Zuko eventually came across a hut that had smoke coming out of the chimney. Zuko rushed to the door and began to bang on it. When the door was opened, Zuko was confronted with a human female with long brown hair that came to the middle of her back. She too was tan and looked like a beautiful lady. She wore an ocean blue shirt that came down to her belly pants to match. At the sight of the wolf the lady face began to close the door.

"Wait! Please, my friend is hurt and needs medical attention," Zuko begged.

The lady opened the door slightly and took a look at the injured bird in Zuko's hands. She skeptically looked at him as she slowly opened the door all the way. She stepped aside and Zuko entered. She pointed to a table where Zuko set down Aang. Zuko knew he chose the correct place to stop when he saw the Wildlife Rescue badge on the wall. He stood back and watched her work until he got bored so he began to look around. When he looked back at the badge the name on it said: Katara. He planned on thanking her properly after she was done.

"How did this injury happen?" Katara suddenly asked.

"I guess a hunter knocked him out of a tree with a boomerang," Zuko replied as he looked at her.

Her face changed into an annoyed expression as finished up on Aang. She turned her back from Zuko and walked into her kitchen. Zuko didn't know why she looked annoyed at him. Did she think he was lying? He couldn't worry about that now so he walked over to Aang and noticed the bandage around his head. Zuko wonder why a hunter was after Aang when he remembered what Aang said earlier. Aang was an endangered species. Hunters that hunted down endangered species were the worst kind. They didn't care if the animal live or die; they just wanted something they could take home. It seemed like both of them are being hunted and they should look out for each other. Katara walked back into the room carrying a needle. Zuko looked over at her in confusion. She walked over to Aang and to Zuko it looked like she was about to inject it into Aang when she swiftly turned and injected it into Zuko's arm. Zuko only had time to look in shock before he fell to the floor unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko's eyes shot up and he looked around. He was in a huge cage outside with a chain around his back leg connected to one of the bars of the cage. Zuko noticed that there was a bird cage next to him and he saw Aang staring at him.

"What happened?" Aang asked him.

Zuko told Aang everything that happened since he's been knocked out. Aang nodded his head in understanding before he responded.

"Since it was a boomerang that hit me, I know who attacked me," Aang stated.

"Who?" Zuko asked.

"His name is Sokka and he is a collector of rare things. He has been after me for a couple of weeks now," Aang replied.

"Oh, well that explains that but what about with this Rescue lady?" Zuko asked confused.

Before Aang could answer, Katara walked up to the cages. A look of horror crossed Zuko's and Aang's face as Jet and Sokka followed behind her. Aang pushed himself to the back of his cage and Zuko tried to do the same.

"So this one is the trouble maker?" Katara asked Jet.

Jet nodded his head and Katara handed him the key to Zuko's cage. Zuko pressed himself against the cage as it was opened and Jet entered. Katara turned her attention to Aang's cage.

"Is this who you were looking for, brother?" Katara asked.

"Yes," Sokka said excitedly.

Katara slapped Sokka across his face. Sokka grabbed his face in surprise.

"He's endangered and you used your boomerang on him. What's wrong with you?!" Katara yelled at him.

"I wasn't thinking…" Sokka replied as he rubbed his check.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be a hunter of endangered species. What would you have done if you killed him?" Katara continued to yell at him.

Sokka put his head down and Jet began to laugh. Sokka glared at Jet and Jet stopped laugh only to laugh again when Sokka turned his back.

"You're lucky I was able to heal him," Katara finished.

"I'm sorry," Sokka muttered. "Is he ready for transport?"

"Of course he is. I wouldn't bring you here if he wasn't," Katara replied.

"What about this one?" Jet piped up.

"That one wasn't hurt. He brought the bird to me," Katara answered.

Jet nodded his head and grabbed Zuko's chin. Zuko pulled out of his grasps and tried to bite his head. Jet jumped back just in time and then punched Zuko in the jaw. Zuko's body went limp and he began to breathe heavy.

"He's feisty…I like that," Jet stated.

"Let's get out of here before my sister starts lecturing me again," Sokka said to Jet.

"I wasn't lecturing you!" Katara exclaimed.

Jet and Sokka began to laugh and Katara glared at them. Sokka lifted up his cage and carried it to his truck.

"Do you have a smaller cage for this one?" Jet asked Katara.

"I do but it might be too small," Katara replied.

"I don't care. It's not like this guy is endangered," Jet replied coldly.

Katara walked back into her house and came back with the smaller cage. Jet transferred the almost unconscious Zuko into the smaller cage. He instead of putting the chain around his foot, Jet put the chain around Zuko's neck. Zuko only had room to be on his hands and knees. He couldn't stand up properly. He couldn't even change positions if he wanted to. Jet lifted up the cage and placed it on his truck. He nodded to Sokka before he drove off. As Zuko passed Aang, they shared a worried look.

"I'll see you later," Sokka said to his sister before he drove off.

Katara watched them go and knew that Aang would be taken care of. She didn't care about what happened to the wolf because the wolves always bring trouble. She knew how much Jet hated the Fire-fur wolves because they killed his parents. That was the reason why Jet became a hunter so he could punish all the bad animals that cause people problems. Katara doesn't trust the wolves either because they had killed her mother. She believed that this wolf deserved everything that Jet gave him. She watched them leave and turned back to her home. But what Katara and others didn't know was that Zuko wasn't like other wolves.

Zuko and Aang were leaving the forest they grew up in and entered a strange city. Zuko and Aang were sent in separate directions. Zuko's ride was bumpy and very uncomfortable while Aang barely noticed that they were moving. It seemed like an hour passed when Sokka stopped his pick-up truck. He grabbed Aang's cage and brought him near his house. Sokka's house was huge and had a huge glass dome in the back. Sokka carried Aang to the back of the house towards the glass dome. Aang's eyes went wide as he saw what was inside of the dome. He saw trees all around the inside of the dome and when Sokka opened the door to the dome Aang saw a waterfall at the far side of the dome. There was also a river that ran across the whole dome. Sokka hooked Aang's cage to a chain and pulled a remote out of his pocket. He pressed a blue button and the cage lifted up and dragged Aang across the dome. Sokka closed and locked the dome as the cage was opened and Aang flew out.

Zuko was scared. The place looked exactly the places that Azula described when she was telling her horror stories about poachers. The main house was beautiful but Zuko knew that he would never see the inside. What scared Zuko was what was behind the house. It was a small shed that when they entered the only thing in it was an elevator. The stories that Azula took were about people that never return. They are beaten and bruise and never see the light of the sun again. This thought went through Zuko's mind as Jet took Zuko into the elevator going down. There was little light and it was really stuffy. Jet opened a door and placed the cage inside. He opened the cage and grabbed Zuko's chain. Zuko immediately started to fight but receive a swift kick to his stomach. Zuko tried to catch his breathe again but it was too late. Jet had chained him to the wall with his hands behind his back.

"I'll have fun breaking you," Jet stated as he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sokka loved the way Aang flew around. It seemed that if the light shined just right on Aang's wings you could see a rainbow. He had a lot of cameras all around his bio dome because he had a lot of endangered animals kept in captivity for their own protection. He wasn't the best at his job and contently needed his sister's help to contain his prey but he loved his job. He didn't want to be a hunter because he didn't like to kill his prey and didn't have the heart to finish the job. His father was an amazing hunter before he retired. He taught everything that Sokka knew about hunting but he realized that he didn't want to be a hunter when he went on his first hunt without his father.

In order to become a professional hunter you had to pass a training course. A group of young trainees (about 12 years old) are taken out to the forest and the group was split in groups of four. Sokka's group included Jet, a girl named Smellerbee, and a silent guy named Longshot. The goal was to bring back an impression animal and they had an emergency flare that if shot would instantly disqualify the team but aid would be given immediately. Sokka was equipped with his boomerang and his club, Jet had his two hooked swords, Longshot had his bow and arrows, and then Smellerbee was equipped with a knife and a short dagger. They entered the forest at the crack of dawn and the groups quickly took off. The forest was booming with animals but none looked good enough to catch. They were to spend three nights in the forest and for the first night they found nothing interesting. The next morning they came across a family of humanoid bears. The family consisted of a black eared father, a pregnant red eared mother, and two mixed eared daughters. Jet was instantly excited with the size of the father and decided that that would be what they would catch. Sokka never seen a humanoid before but it didn't seem right to attack this family. Sokka didn't say anything, though, and Jet began to make plans to take down the father. It was a simple plan. Smellerbee would distract the family while Longshot took the shot from the trees but of course things didn't go according to plan.

As it turned out, another hunt party was looking at the family as well and they didn't want to share. So as soon as Smellerbee went to distract the family a shot rang out and bullet was coming straight for her head. The father bear notice this and, without hesitation, moved in front of the bullet. It hit the father in the arm and he told Smellerbee to run with his family. Smellerbee didn't have to be told twice as she left the clearing with bears. Sokka, who was standing watch, had seen where the shot came from and he knew that it wasn't aimed at any of the bears. He looked over at Jet who nodded his head as a response and they went to follow where the shot came from. The other hunt party knew what they were doing so they let Sokka and Jet approach them and when they got close, they open fired on Sokka and Jet. If it wasn't for the father finding the ones hiding in trees, Sokka and Jet would have died. The father had killed the hunt party and when they met up with him the first thing that they noticed was the blood, his blood. They could tell that the father was dying and there was nothing they could do to help him.

"Protect my family," the father raspy said before he died.

Jet decided that the proper thing to do was to take the father as animal and Sokka still didn't say a word. When Smellerbee and Longshot return with the father's family, Sokka noticed the sad looks in each of their eyes and Sokka wanted to help them. On that day he decided that he didn't want to cause sadness but make happiness. He had taken the rest of the family to his house and dedicated his life to protecting the humanoids by making a reserve for them. Jet continued to be a hunter but Sokka had gotten funding to help the humanoids. He was pulled out of the past when he looked at one of his cameras in the dome and saw the female bear with mixed ears wondering near Aang. Her name was Toph and she was blind. Due to the tragic experience the mother went through she was born blind. Toph was no weakling, though; she was extremely tough and loved to trick the other humanoids. Sokka knew that he needed to go into the dome and stop the situation before Aang got hurt.

Zuko didn't know how long he was waiting but the hunger was killing him. Being the type of wolf that he was, he has to eat a lot in order to function properly. The Fire-furred wolves are the fastest of the wolves including regular wolves. They are also one of the strongest but with such skills comes the need to gain their energy back faster. Since Zuko didn't eat anything after he carried Aang to the Ranger's house, he was near exhaustion. The door open and the light that entered his completely dark room hurt his eyes. Jet entered the room along with two other people. One of the people that entered with Jet had a straw hat and distant eyes. The other one had a bob haircut with line of face paint under the person's eyes. The one with the hat walked over to the other side of the room and what Zuko could see by squinting was he had grabbed a hose. The hose was turned on and the cold water began to soak Zuko to the bone. The one with the bob hair walked over to him with a dagger. As the person got close, Zuko could tell that it was a girl. She began cutting his loincloth and Zuko was taken by surprise. It didn't take her long to remove the only thing that covered him and once she was done she stepped back. The guy with the hat then continued to spray him with the freezing cold water. Once he was thoroughly soaked, the water was turned off and the guy with the hat stood behind Jet. Jet walked toward Zuko eating an apple.

"There is a high demand for humanoid pets," Jet said between bits of his apple. "There such a high prize for them. The common misconception that people have about me is that I'm a hunter. To be more accurate…I'm a poacher. I catch bad animals and train them to be high class pets."

Jet smiled evilly as he threw the apple core at Zuko's face. Zuko growled at him and threw his leg which successfully kicked Jet in the face. Jet fell to the floor holding his face. He then turned his face at Zuko and glared angrily at him.

"It seems he needs to be taught a lesson," Jet said as he stood up.

"Maybe we should neuter him," the girl said with an evil smile.

Zuko glared viciously at the girl as it look like Jet was thinking about doing it. He shook his head no. "They are more valuable if we don't neuter them but if his wounds heal before we sell him…"

Before Zuko knew it, his back was facing them and his feet were chained to two poles in which he was almost in a spread eagle. Zuko dreaded what was too come as he felt their eyes on him.

"Don't worry, Longshot and Smellerbee. You guess can join too," Jet said seriously.

Zuko could scream loud enough as the whips began to ring across his back. As the whips tore into his back, blood began to drip down. Zuko's voice cracked before they were even halfway done. Before he slipped into unconsciousness, Jet whispered in his ear.

"This is only the beginning. It's best if you cooperate," Jet said with a smirk as Zuko's eyes closed from the pain.


End file.
